$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{-2} & {-2}-{4} \\ {4}-{-1} & {1}-{4} \\ {-2}-{4} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-6} \\ {5} & {-3} \\ {-6} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$